The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Arctotis plant, botanically known as Arctotis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ARC406’.
The new Arctotis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Arctotis cultivars that tolerate high temperatures.
The new Arctotis originated from a self-pollination in October, 2001 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Arctotis hybrida identified as code number 2000.15, not patented. The new Arctotis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Arctotis by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since October, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Arctotis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.